


Perfect Life at Manhattan

by Messy



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-03
Updated: 2014-06-07
Packaged: 2018-01-21 12:32:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1550573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Messy/pseuds/Messy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eleanor to kobieta wyjątkowo zaradna oraz stawiająca sobie wygórowane cele, które zawsze pragnie realizować, mimo tego, że może się to skończyć lepiej lub gorzej. Ma przyjaciela geja, skomplikowaną relację z jednym chłopakiem oraz dziewczęcą nieśmiałość wobec przystojniaka z Manhattanu.<br/>Albo inaczej: Eleanor wraz z przyjaciółmi należy do Manhattańskiej elity.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Witajcie na Manhattanie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oto mamy pierwszy rozdział tej Messiastej "Mody na sukces"! Dajcie znać czy Wam się podoba i co sądzicie! Miłej soboty, a raczej sobotniego wieczora! ♥

[|PLaM|](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AL8pbQBhwO0)

         Eleanor to kobieta wyjątkowo zaradna oraz stawiająca sobie wygórowane cele, które zawsze pragnie realizować, mimo tego, że może się to skończyć lepiej lub gorzej. Główną jej cechą oraz przez niektórych uważana też za jej wadę to punktualność. Zawsze wstaje o 7:02 każdego dnia. Dokładnie dwadzieścia minut później wychodzi w rozciągniętym dresie na spacer wraz ze swoim psim pupilem, który jest prawie tak samo punktualny jak ona. Jaki pan taki zwierzak. Jej kręcone włosy nieprzerwanie falują, kiedy stawia kolejne kroki na chodnikowej kostce. Chudziutkie rączki dziewczyny przytrzymują smycz, aby mały piesek nie wyrwał jej się, gdy zobaczy kogoś znajomego.

         Eleanor lubiła bardzo swoją punktualność jak i zaradność jaką się kierowała w swoim już dwudziestojednoletnim życiu, tutaj na przedmieściach zatłoczonego Manhattanu. Wydawało jej się, że ona prowadzi kompletnie inne życie niż większość osób z jej otoczenia, mimo, że należała do śmietanki towarzyskiej Manhattanu, która wstawała budzona przez świeże, francuskie pieczywo oraz z tym samym akcentem kucharza, bądź pokojówkę.

         Szatynka delikatnie ciągnie małego pieska od hydrantu i karci go chwilowo wzrokiem, przez co psi towarzysz wysyła jej przepraszające spojrzenie spod długich, psich rzęs.

         Radosne szczekanie.

         – Och, kogo moje oczy widzą, ma chérie! – Do uszu kobiety dochodzi fałszywy, francuski akcent, który wszyscy ostatnio próbują naśladować w tych sferach. Mimo to dziewczyna uśmiecha się słodko, kiedy jej oczom ukazuje się wysoki brunet o zielonych, przejrzyście pięknych oraz uwodzicielskich oczach. Schyla się on kulturalnie by móc dostać delikatnego, niczym muśnięcie skrzydeł motyla, pocałunek na swoim bladym policzku.

         – Styles, co ty o tej, jak na ciebie, nieludzkiej porze robisz tutaj, w parku? Nie powinieneś dosypiać ostatniej, boskiej nocy, która zapewne zaowocowała w kilka ciemnych plam na twym ciele boskiego Adonisa? – Uśmiecha się złośliwie w jego kierunku, prowadząc psa w dalszy spacer. Chłopak nazwany Stylesem mruży złowieszczo oczy, przyglądając się dziewczynie. Kochał ją, znaczy nie tak jak wszyscy myśleli. Ech, to znaczy, on nie miał pojęcia jak wszyscy myślą, ale mógł się domyśleć, kiedy czytał na stronach plotkarskich czy w szmatławcach Manhattanu, że są razem. Brednie.

         No może nie do końca brednie.

         – Och weź mi nawet nie przypominaj. Dobry był, ale nie wiem czy chcę to powtórzyć. – Wyciąga z kieszeni paczkę czerwonych Marlboro, przesuwa po opakowaniu, otwierając je wprawnie. Ten nałóg jest zły, przypomina sobie słowa przyjaciela z którym spędzał lata szkolne, kiedy sprowadzi cię na manowce, mówię ci, Harry. Chłopak potrząsa mocno głową, chcąc odsunąć te wszystkie słowa. Podpala końcówkę swojej małej śmierci. Pozwala sobie na mocne zaciągnięcie się dymem, by potem czuć ten uspokajający stan w jaki go chwilowo wprowadził. Będzie on trwał kilka minut, może mniej niż trzy.

         Ta chwilowa oaza spokoju.

         Tak Harry nazywał momenty, kiedy między jego ustami pojawiała się biała bibułka z karmelowym zakończeniem.

         – Harold, możesz iść przynajmniej cztery metry za mną, żebym nie musiała czuć tego wstrętnego zapachu? – Syczy.

         Chłopak uśmiecha się wrednie, zaciągając się ponownie, a następnie puszczając obłoczki idzie dalej obok niej.

         – Jesteś niemożliwy.

         – Lubisz, kiedy śmierdzę papierosami i miętą, przecież – łapie ją w talii, przysuwając ją sobie tak, że jego usta są na wysokości jej małżowiny usznej – bynajmniej nie przeszkadzało, kiedy budziłaś się wtulona we mnie.

         Dziewczyna odrywa się od niego czując, że chłopak znowu sobie na za wiele pozwala. Te czasy, kiedy byli… nie to nawet nie był związek. To było.. coś. Dziwnego dodatkowo, co tylko pokazywało jak bardzo była zdesperowana by wejść w tak beznadziejny układ z największym amantem na Manhattanie.

         – Harold, nie przeginaj. Dobrze ci radzę.

         – Ech. Ale podoba mi się to, że nadal na mnie reagujesz tak jak za pierwszym razem, gdy się pieprzyliśmy w twojej kuchni. Tak, podoba mi się to, Calder.

         – Doskonale wiesz, że to był błąd. Sam to przyznałeś.

         – Lubię tę rozmaitość w związkach. Lecenie tylko na przelotnym seksie z facetami staje się okropnie nudne po pewnym czasie.

         – Dzięki za nazwanie mnie zabawką! – Fuka.

         – Els, wiesz, że to, co nas łączyło to była zabawa, więc się nie obrażaj o Bóg wie co.

         Dziewczyna zaciska mocno ręce na smyczy swojego pupila, który przygląda się wymianie zdań dwojga ludzi.

         – Nie mieszaj w to Boga, co?

         – Nie odwracaj kota ogonem, Eleanor. Ja nie lubię związków, doskonale o tym wiesz. Nie miałaś nic przeciwko temu układowi dopóki mój kutas często bywał w twojej waginie. Jesteś hipokrytką, Eleanor, chociaż zaprzeczasz. Zaprzeczasz, bo nie chcesz się przyznać, że jesteś w takim samym stopniu zżarta przez hipokryzję jak my wszyscy.

         Dziewczyna nie odpowiada mu, tylko jedynie odciska pocałunek na jego ustach, by zaraz po nim zostawić ślad drobnej dłoni na jego policzku.

         – Naiwność, kurwa, mnie kiedyś zgubi.

[|PLaM|](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EvKSbtfWl34)

         – Elegancja Francja, kurwa, w Nowym Jorku – mówi od niechcenia wysoki brunet z mocnym zarostem oraz, tym razem już prawdziwym, francuskim akcentem. W jego ustach papieros wygląda majestatycznie, a przymglone oczy wskazują, że dla rozluźnienia coś już wziął.

         – Cóż, przecież mogłeś iść i się zjarać w samotności zamiast przychodzić na bankiet dla dzieci z potrzebujących rodzin – burczy dziewczyna o długich, kasztanowych włosach idealnie opadających na wąskie ramiona i okalając jej drobną twarz. Jej czarne jak smoła oczy wpatrują się w chłopaka z odrazą oraz politowaniem – naprawdę czasami wstydzę się tego, że mam takiego brata, Z.

         – Z wzajemnością C, z wzajemnością. Mój ojciec serio miał jakiś kryzys, że wyszedł za twoją matkę. – Prycha.

         Eleanor patrzy to na jedno to na drugie, nie mogąc zrozumieć, dlaczego oni zawsze muszą się kłócić w takich momentach. Przecież, do cholery, są rodziną. Może nie łączą ich więzy krwi, ale dalej są dla siebie bratem i siostrą. Cher to jej najlepsza przyjaciółka i doskonale rozumie jej podejście do takich spraw, jednak Zayn też ma trochę racji. Na siłę z Nowego Jorku chcą uczynić Francję i jej wysokie sfery.

         – Nie zaczynaj znowu ty parszywa gni…

         – Zaynee! Moje kochanie, gdzie jesteś? – Głowy trójki przyjaciół zebranych na balkonie odwracają się w kierunku donośnego krzyku. Uśmiechnięty chłopak z burzą loków, bandaną w wersji eleganckiej na głowie, dopasowanym garniturze oraz koszulce w serduszka stoi po środku przejścia z kieliszkiem _Romanée Conti*, co_ tylko podjusza styl tego przyjęcia oraz cenę, jaką wywali połowa elity wyspy.

         – Hazza – obie dziewczyny wzdychają na widok mężczyzny, który ma w oczach ogniki, które jasno wskazują, że chłopak jest już na haju. A wino służy mu, jako zwykła woda, którą piją zwykli ludzie – ty się nie umiesz powstrzymać? – Kręci głową Eleanor.

         – On? I powstrzymanie w jednym zdaniu? Eleanor chyba nie wierzysz w to, co sama mówisz. Harry jest jak mój brat; wiecznie na haju.

         Zayn wzdycha: – Nie jestem wiecznie na haju, Lloyd.

         – Gadaj zdrów. Czego tu szukasz Styles?

         Chłopak kręci głową uśmiechając się swoim uśmiechem mówiącym _Chcę czegoś i to dostanę_ , przechodzi przez balkon, dopijając wino. Zostawia kieliszek na poręczy i ujmuje dłoń panny Calder w swoją: – Zatańczysz ze mną kolejnego wolnego.

         Cher prycha, patrząc się to na Harry’ego to na Eleanor: – Co za gbur, nawet się nie zapyta tylko od razu, jak wieśniak, mówi, że z nim zatańczysz. Chyba się nie zgodzisz, El?

         Ale Eleanor nie odpowiada. Jej oczy są utkwione początkowo w wielką dłoń Harry’ego, która nakrywa jej drobną rączkę, a następnie w wielkie zielone oczy jakich posiadaczem jest młody Styles. Uśmiecha się nonszalancko, a ona już wie, że wpadła i mimo, że nadal czuje do niego odrazę po porannej rozmowie, pójdzie z nim na środek sali i zatańczy wśród kręcących się wokół par. Kiedy Harry delikatnie ciągnie ją ku wyjściu, zdaje się nie słyszeć prychania i wiązanek przekleństw, jakimi Cher obdarza tę sytuację i typowego dla bruneta _Och zamknij się, Krasnalu._

         Dziewczyna jest oczarowana tym jak Harry ją prowadzi ku środku parkietu. Tym jak układa dłonie na jej talii i tym jak prowadzi ją w tańcu. Zdaje się zapominać wszystko, co się zdarzyło, kiedy on się schyla ku niej i całują ją ponownie tego dnia. Tym razem nie kończy się uderzeniem i zamaszystym odejściem z lecącymi łzami. Tym razem jest inaczej i Eleanor nie rozumie czemu. Bo przecież nic się nie zmieniło.

         Ale jest Harry i są jego usta, i to jest dobre.

[|PLaM|](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pDP5NdjZBRs)

         Wódka. Papierosy. Piwo. Hasz.

         To już nie jest Elegancja-Francja. Tu już nie liczą się maniery, tu jedynie, co się liczy to to czy wytrzymasz tempo, jakie nadają inni i czy podołasz wyzwaniu ciągłego picia.

         To są już kompletnie inny świat, gdzie chodzi się w okularach, które skrupulatnie ukrywają fakt, że jest się ostro zjaranym. Trzeba się uczyć chodzić prosto mimo tego, że alkohol zmieszany z narkotykami jest jak bomba atomowa dla niektórych.

         Każdy, kto chociaż raz był na imprezie prowadzonej przez _kolegów od kieliszka i blanta_ doskonale wie z czym to się je. Harry Styles i Zayn Malik są najbardziej znanymi miłośnikami tego typu rozrywek. Jeśli kiedyś byłeś świadkiem jak ci dwaj są trzeźwi w każdym znaczeniu tego słowa to prawdopodobnie sam byłeś tak zjarany, że nie widziałeś u nich tego samego stanu, bądź, to już jest mniej prawdopodobne, byłeś przy ich porodzie. Bo prawdopodobnie tylko wtedy byli trzeźwi.

         Takie plotki tworzą się tutaj, na Manhattanie.

         – Widziałeś Zarry’ego? Louis? Lou? _Lewis_ , kurwa!

         Chłopak o kasztanowych włosach odwraca głowę ku blondynowi, który wygląda na poirytowanego zachowaniem przyjaciela.

         – Jeszcze raz powiesz na mnie _Lewis_ , a pożałujesz, że opuściłeś swoją kochaną Irlandię. – Syczy.

         – Ale przynajmniej zareagowałeś, a to już cud. Ponawiam pytanie dla pana: widziałeś Zarry’ego?

         – Stylesa ostatni raz na bankiecie, kiedy tańczył z Eleanor. Potem nawet cieszę się, że go nie widziałem. A Malika? Trudno powiedzieć, on jest jak ninja.

         – Nie rozumiem, czemu jesteś tutaj, na imprezie pod patronatem Zarry’ego, a nie cierpisz przecież Stylesa. Hipokryzja z ciebie się wyłania, Tommo.

         Zirytowany chłopak dopija swojego szota, patrząc się gdzieś w tłum: – Ja tu przychodzę dla El i innych moich przyjaciół, nie dla Stylesa. On nie jest kurwa pępkiem świata.

         – Na własnej imprezie jest.

         – Tak? Uhm, to ciekawe, czemu go nie możesz znaleźć.

         – Mnie szukacie? – Wszystkie mięśnie Louisa się napięły, kiedy poczuł za sobą znajomy zapach papierosów, mięty i tego, czym zawsze pachniał ten chłopak. Louis do końca nie wiedział czy to to były perfumy od Pacco Rabanne czy po prostu Styles tak pachniał. Ale zawsze tak reagował, kiedy ten niebotycznie wysoki oraz cholernie gorący chłopak był blisko niego. Mimo wszelakich poprzednich sytuacji.

         – N-Niall cię szukał, nie ja. – Poprawia się szybko, żeby brunet nie zauważył, że się zająknął. Oh, nawet jakby zauważył to jest zbyt zjarany by to dobrze odczytać.

         – A ty nie, Tommo? Hm? Czy twój wzrok nie szukał mnie przez cały wieczór? – Jego uwodzicielski ton i te bezczelnie puszczalskie usta tuż przy uchu Louisa skutecznie rozproszyły szatyna. – Czy nie patrzyłeś z zazdrością na mój taniec z Eleanor, twoją najlepszą przyjaciółką, oraz zakończenie tego tańca? Powiedz, jak bardzo chciałbyś być na jej miejscu, Tomlinson? Oh, nie musisz nic mówić, twoje spodnie mówią za ciebie, kochanie – na potwierdzenie tych słów dotyka wybrzuszenia w garniturowych spodniach Louisa, na co ten sapie – dokładnie tak. Poza tym tylko głupi by nie leciał na twój boski tyłek. Dziewczyny pewnie ci go zazdroszczą? A te które nie wiedzą, że wolisz ptaszki, lecą na niego? Wiem, że mam rację, Tommo. I naprawdę chcę pieprzyć ten tyłeczek – szepcze uwodzicielsko do ucha Louisa, który już do końca nie wie co się dzieje wokół niego.

         Nie ma pojęcia w którym momencie Harry dotyka ustami jego szyi, pracując na siniakiem, który będzie widoczny przez kilka następnych dni. Odrywa się z głośnym mlaśnięciem i mówi ponownie kierując swoje wargi do ucha Louisa: – Chcę cię pieprzyć na moim łóżku, teraz, zaraz.

         I kim jest Louis by mógł mu odmówić? W końcu nie codziennie Harry Styles proponuje ci seks.

         Nawet tutaj, na Manhattanie.

         I nie ważne, że jutro wszystkie plotkarskie portale oraz gazety będą żyli tym, co tu się wydarzyło.

         Przecież plotka to nowy rodzaj pornografii.

 * najdroższe wino na świecie, gra słów jest tam zawarta ;)


	2. Rozpusta czyli pierwsze przykazanie z nowojorskiego dekalogu

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mamy drugi rozdział! Co tu się nie działo! :) Macie pokazane relacje 2/3 rodzeństwa w tym opowiadaniu. Obie są zdrowo pokręcone. Do tego piosenki są zlinkowane w skrócie opowiadania ---> |PLaM|  
> Co tam przedłużać. Enjoy!  
> Zawiera sceny erotyczne.  
> /Rączka nie zostanie ci odjęta jak napiszesz komentarz pod spodem czy na tumblr/

[|PLaM|](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OeEcihsBI7E)

         – Harry – sapnie Louisa było jak krzyki rozkoszy w tym ciemnym i cichym pomieszczeniu. Nawet się nie zastanawiał jakim cudem przeszli między pijanymi osobami jakie znajdowały się na schodach czy długim korytarzu jakim musieli przejść. Nie ma bladego pojęcia jak to zrobili, że się nie przewrócili o zalegające zgony ludzi, którzy nie wytrzymali tempa jakie narzucała ta wielkomiejska impreza.

         Dłonie młodszego mężczyzny utkwione nisko na biodrach Louisa skutecznie mu utrudniały myślenie co tak naprawdę robili w tym momencie. Nie żeby Louis nie marzył o tej chwili co najmniej od momentu, kiedy zobaczył Stylesa pierwszego dnia w The Neighbourhood School. To jak prezentował się w przerobionym specjalnie na swoje życzenie mundurku. Obcisłe rurki z przetarciami na kolanach; sztyblety, które jedynie uwydatniały to jak bardzo miał długie nogi; biała, ale częściej była ona w kolorach tęczy, koszula ciasno wpuszczona w spodnie pokazywała, że tors ma zjawiskowy i jakby się przyjrzeć, dało się zauważyć kontury wielkiej ilości tatuaży (bo Styles był uzależniony nie tylko od używek, chociaż jakby się zastanowić to tatuaże to też używki); doskonale skrojona marynarka podkreślała twarde mięśnie Harry’ego. Ale nie myślcie, że Louis poleciał jedynie na to. Uśmiech jaki wtedy miał na ustach i to w jaki sposób poprawiał bandanę na swojej głowie by ujarzmić niesforne i zdecydowanie zbyt długie loki sprawiło, że Louis nie wiedział jak się oddycha, a jego rurki nie miały miejsca w pewnych miejscach.

         Było świetnie. Louis był zachwycony nowym chłopcem, wydawał się być ideałem… dopóki nie otworzył ust. Już wtedy Louis wiedział, że temu chłopakowi tylko zabawa w głowie oraz nowe partnerki. Posiadał tak zwane _wary obciągary_ co jedynie potwierdzało jaki był Styles. Od razu złapał kontakt z Zaynem oraz, ku udręce i zniesmaczeniu Louisa, z Eleanor. Harry nigdy nie zwracał się do Louisa, no chyba, że musiał, a Louisa to wyjątkowo denerwowało. To on nosił berło i wiódł prym w tej szkole wraz z Zaynem i Eleanor. A taki sobie gagatek przybył i namieszał.

         Louis go nie lubił.

         Dobra, może to nie jest do końca prawda, zważając na fakt, że teraz jest w siódmym niebie, kiedy wargo Harry’ego torują drogę od ucha do nasady szyi, doprowadzając tym samym Louisa do przedwczesnego pobudzenia. Czując sunące ręce młodszego po swoim brzuchu, sięga ręką do tyłu, łapiąc za loki uwięzione w bandanie. Louis uśmiechając się zadziornie zaczyna kręcić kółeczka swoimi biodrami w rytm basów jakie da się usłyszeć z dołu. Słyszy pomruki aprobaty ze strony chłopaka, więc robi to bardziej natarczywie i prowokując tym samym tego bezczelnego chłopca. Puszcza głowę Harry’ego i pochyla cały tors do przodu tak jakby był zawodową tancerką gogo. Ugina raz jedno, raz drugie kolano przejeżdżając co jakiś czas swoimi drobnymi palcami przez włosy. Nie zaprzestając swojej gry rozpina zmysłowo guziki od koszuli, by chwilę potem ją ściągnąć i rzucić gdzieś przed siebie.

         Harry zachłystuje się powietrzem, kiedy widzi przed sobą półnagiego mężczyznę, który wykonuje dla niego taniec erotyczny. Kładzie swoje duże dłonie po bokach Louisa, delikatnie je pocierając. Kiedy ręce Louisa dotykają jego, zauważa dość dużą ilość czarnego tuszu na przedramionach chłopaka: – Nie wiedziałem, że lubisz tatuaże, Tommo.

         Chłopak zerka na niego przez ramię, uśmiechając się cwaniacko i kręci głową: – Jeszcze wielu rzeczy o mnie nie wiesz, Styles.

         Louis odsuwa się od niego, zmieniając pozycje tak, że teraz stoi taki półnagi przodem przed Harrym, który może podziwiać pokrytą przez czarny tusz klatkę piersiową i, cóż, podoba mu się to co widzi. Louis podchodzi do niego wolnym krokiem, łapiąc za pierwszy guzik od tej, tak bardzo gejowskiej, koszuli w serduszka i powoli, według Harry nawet zbyt opieszale, odpina go. Harry jest przyzwyczajony do szybkości w grze wstępnej, ale nie narzeka. Louis ma w sobie coś takiego co powoduje, że naprawdę chce czekać na to co się wydarzy. Po może minucie koszula ląduje przy kostkach Harry’ego, a dłonie szatyna zaczynają się ślizgać po pięknie zarysowanych mięśniach chłopaka. Tak bardzo marzyło mu się, że kiedyś będzie mu dane ich  dotknąć i poczuć ich niesamowitą strukturę. Harry mruczy z aprobatą kiedy paznokcie chłopaka zahaczają o jego i tak już twarde sutki. Dłonie bruneta są już dawno wsunięte pod materiał spodni niższego, masując idealnie ukształtowane pośladki, które są jakby stworzone dla jego dłoni. Louis warczy, sięgając jedną ręką ku szyi chłopaka, nachylając go w swoim kierunku by zmiażdżyć jego usta ze swoimi.

         Czy wspominał jak bardzo te usta są uzależniające? Wydawać się by mogło, że sam Bóg Kreator je tworzył przy użyciu swoich narzędzi. Idealnie wielkie, mokre oraz różowe. Tak bardzo bezczelne i to jeszcze bardziej powodowało, że chciało się je całować.

         A kim jest Louis by nie chcieć ich całować?

         – Gdzie byłeś przez ten cały czas? Jesteś idealnie malutki dla mnie, a ja lubię takie tematy – Harry sapie w usta Louisa, które są pełne rozpusty. Naprawdę się zastanawiał gdzie ten chłopak był przez ostatni czas. Wiedział kim jest, ale tak naprawdę się nie znali. Harry wiedział o nim tyle, że jest najlepszym przyjacielem Eleanor, że ma najbogatszych rodziców na całym Manhattanie (o ile nie w Nowym Jorku), że mieszka w Upper East Side i dosłownie śpi na banknotach, gdyż jego rodzice to głowy _Federal Reserve Bank of New York._ Ma jedną, starszą siostrę Georgię, która już dawno została wydana za jakiegoś księcia (może nie dosłownie księcia, ale kogoś w tym stylu). O ile wie, nie miał stałego partnera, chociaż niektórzy twierdzą, że jego zażyłość z Horanem (tak, tych Horanów z Irlandii, którzy sławią się jedną z największych ekskluzywnych sieci lotniczych dla grubych ryb _Horan’s Airlines_ ) jest coś na miarę jakiegoś romansu, ale jak wszyscy wiedzą młody Horan jest tak prosty jak nikt w tym towarzystwie.

         No dobra wiedział trochę więcej niż mu się wydawało.

         – To ty się ukrywałeś przede mną, Haz – szepcze prosto w jego usta, które co jakiś czas przygryza, drocząc się z wyższym chłopakiem. Harry nie odrywając się od ust Louisa, łapie go za uda podnosząc do góry w taki sposób, że teraz ich twarze są na mniej więcej tym samym poziome, a Louis jest wyżej nawet. Drobne dłonie szatyna łapią za twarz bruneta i przyciskają mocny i mokry pocałunek do jego rozwartych warg. Louis trzymając się mocno nogami bioder Harry’ego pozwala na rozpięcie zamka w swoich spodniach przez sprawne dłonie jego kochanka. Długie palce Harry’ego wsuwają się między skórę, a materiał spodni i powolnymi ruchami zsuwa je z ciała mniejszego chłopaka. Kiedy pośladki Louisa zostają jedynie zakryte przez idealnie dopasowane czarne bokserki od Calvina Kleina, chłopak zeskakuje z Harry’ego by zmysłowo ściągnąć do końca zalegający materiał spodni. Krzyżuje ręce na wysokości klatki piersiowej i patrzy wyzywająco na Harry’ego, który jak w amoku, patrząc się na prawie nagiego Louisa, odpina guzik w spodniach i, niemal, że niezdarnie, wydostaje się z opinających, materiałowych kajdan. Kiedy ma na sobie tyle co Louis, doskakuje do niego i całując go mocno, przesuwa do tyłu, bym chwilę po tym opaść na miękkie łóżko małżeńskie. Usta Harry’ego są wszędzie. Na twarzy, na ustach, na torsie, na wewnętrznej stronie ud. Louis zaciska mocno dłonie w pięści na czarnej jak smoła pościeli z czystego jedwabiu. Gdy czuje chłód spowodowany szybkim ściągnięciem bokserek, sapie głośno. Czuje jak ciężar jakim jest Harry naciska na niego przy prawym boku. Czuje na biodrze ciepłego członka chłopaka, który główką z sączącym się preejakulatem dotyka jego nagrzanego członka. Louis wyczuwając intencje młodszego chłopaka przekręca się tak, że jest przodem, ale na boku, do Harry’ego. Chłopak ma różowe policzki i wyraźne ślady podniecenia. Jego blada skóra idealnie kontrastuje z muśniętą słońcem skórą Louisa. Prawa noga Louisa opiera się na biodrze chłopaka, tak, że po chwili czuje jak duży i gruby członek Harry’ego ociera się o jego pośladki i szuka jego wejścia.

         – No to czas na ciebie, mała i urocza dziewico – szepcze Harry wprost w jego usta, odciskając mocny pocałunek na jego wąskich ustach i w tym samym momencie wchodzi w niego. Na początku samą główką by jego partner przyzwyczaił się do początkowego uczucia nienaturalnej pełności i tarcia, które towarzyszy pierwszej fazie stosunku analnego. Kiedy widzi w oczach Louisa to charakterystyczne zamglenie, zaczyna się poruszać w nim, tak, że jego jądra odbijają się rytmicznie o pośladki Louisa, wywołując u niego warknięcia, spanie oraz szepczące przeklinanie. Harry wchodzi w niego gwałtownie, zostając tam przez moment by usłyszeć jęknięcie Louisa, następnie wychodzi wolno, by znowu uderzyć w prostatę swojego kochanka i doprowadzić go tym samym na kraniec przyjemności.

         – Oh, nie, kochanie. Jeszcze ja muszę dojść – Harry szepcze w jego usta, przygryzając je obsesyjnie i poruszając się w szybkim tempie w Louisie, przez co szatyn stał się ponownie twardy i ponownie czuje jak zbliża się ku końcowi, a po wyrazie twarzy Harry’ego wnioskuje, że on czuje się dokładnie tak samo. Gdy dochodzą tym razem oboje, Harry opada ciężko na poduszki, ciągnąc Louisa za sobą by ponownie pocałować te rozpustne usta i zacisnąć szczelny uścisk na jego drobnej tali.

         I Louis teraz nie ma pojęcie jak się nazywa, bo w najodważniejszych snach nie czuł się tak dobrze po seksie z Harrym.

         Harry był zwyczajnie nieziemski.

[|PLaM|](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BiOmXeKyrxo)

         – Zayn, możesz już przestać, jesteś wystarczająco zjarany i upity – dziewczyna o brązowych włosach mówi, zabierając od swojego brata kolejny misternie skręcony blant. Słyszy jęk, który wskazuje na to, że Zaynowi wcale ten pomysł się nie podoba.

         – Cherry, przestań, ja chcę to zapalić – robi oczy niczym Kot z Shreka, ale dziewczyna wydaje się nieugięta i dodatkowo podirytowana faktem, że użył zdrobnienia jej imienia, którego nie tolerowała.

         – Nie nazywaj mnie Cherry, chyba, że chcesz stracić te swoje idealnie ułożone włoski na które leci połowa dziewcząt i chłopców tej wyspy.

         – Jesteś zazdrosna, że zabieram ci adoratorów? Uwierz mi, nie jest mi z tego powodu jakoś specjalnie przykro. Wiesz co, Lloyd – w jej twarz uderza jego oddech, który jest połączeniem alkoholu, marihuany oraz kwiatowej nuty (?) – może jak przestaniesz być taka sztywna i _tak bardzo_ pasująca do tej Elegancji–Francji jaką prezentują nasi rodzice i grzeczne dzieci to może ktoś by zwrócił na ciebie uwagę? Myślisz, że nie wiem, że jesteś tutaj dlatego, że rodzice chcą wiedzieć co się ze mną dzieje? Że jesteś moją niańką? Naprawdę mi szkoda, że dałaś się w to wpakować. Zrobisz wszystko co ci każą. Mogłabyś jednak zacząć żyć, wiesz? Bo jak na razie robisz za przyzwoitkę, o ironio, chłopakowi który nawet jest starszy od ciebie, może tylko o pół roku, ale czy to ci nie ubliża, Lloyd?

         Dziewczyna patrzy na niego zszokowanym wzrokiem nie wiedząc co się dzieje. Zayn się jedynie uśmiecha, zabierając od niej blanta i kierując go do, o dziwo, nie swoich ust: – No dalej, Cher, wiem, że chcesz. Przestań być grzeczną i ułożoną dziewczynką. Nawet Eleanor próbowała, ba nawet Louis, który jest adoratorem czystej. No dajesz, przestań się powstrzymywać.

         I się już nie powstrzymywała. Bierze od brata blanta i zaciąga się mocno, czując przyjemne pieczenie w przełyku i w płucach, by potem wypuścić dym wprost w uśmiechniętą twarz brata: – Widzisz? Teraz mogę cię spokojnie nazwać moją siostrą.

         – Nie rozpędzaj się tak, Malik – uśmiecha się zadziornie odchodząc w tłum. Zayn jedynie kręci głową z uśmiechem na twarzy. Patrzy na zalegającego obok niego jakiegoś chłopaka.

         – Widzę kolego, że się przysnęło – jego wzrok pada na trzymanego, nawet nie podpalonego, przez niego blanta. Zayn uśmiecha się chytrze – to już raczej nie będzie ci potrzebne, kolego.

         I ponownie w jego płucach zaczyna zalegać tak bardzo uzależniający dym.

         Tak właśnie funkcjonuje Zayn Malik i nikt nie będzie mówił mu, że ma się zmienić, nawet jego własna siostra.

|PLaM|

         – Niall? Bracie? HORAN! – blondynka mocno poirytowana próbuje obudzić śpiącego chłopaka, który słysząc krzyk zrywa się na proste nogi, trzymając w ręku butelkę Dalmore Trinitas i przy okazji wylewając część jej zawartości na sukienkę dziewczyny.

         – Co do kurwy wyrabiasz? Chcesz, żebym zawału dostał? Perrie no! – krzyczy zirytowany nagłym naskokiem siostry.

         Dziewczyna patrzy się na niego z rządzą mordu. Kropelki drogiego trunku ściekają po jej najnowszej kreacji od D&G: – Nie no, kurwa, odkupujesz mi tę sukienkę! Nie wiem jak to zrobisz, ale odkupujesz, bo kurwa, była nowiusieńka!

         Niall zaczyna się głośno śmiać widząc irytacje swojej siostry: – Teraz przynajmniej jesteś prawdziwą, drogą laleczką.* Nikt nie powie, że jesteś tania, kochanie!

         – Ty gnido! – dziewczyna już miała się rzucić na swojego brata, ale jej ruchy zostały idealnie zablokowane przez silne ramiona chłopaka o średnio ściętych włosach oraz sarnich oczach. Blondynka zerka przez ramię na swojego oprawcę, próbując się jakoś wydostać: – Liam, puszczaj mnie, no już!

         – Nie puszczę.

         – Co to oznacza, że mnie nie puścisz? – warczy.

         – Pezz, jesteś w złym stanie, naprawdę, powinnaś się uspokoić, bo nie służy ci już ta impreza – do ich trójki dołącza dziewczyna o niebiesko-pastelowych włosach, trzymając w ręku szklankę z jakimś trunkiem zabarwionym na różowy kolor.

         – Gemma, mogłabyś się nie wtrącać? Może powinnaś lepiej poszukać swojego braciszka, bo pewnie znowu się kopuluje na oczach wszystkich!

         Niebieskowłosa kręci jedynie z politowaniem głową: – Mój brat nigdy nie uprawia seksu tak by wszyscy patrzyli. A poza tym doskonale wiem, gdzie on się podziewa, ale dziękuję za troskę o niego, Pezz.

         – Oh, jak już mówimy o Stylesie to gdzie on właściwie jest? – głos Horana rozbrzmiewa po pomieszczeniu.

         – Dokładnie nad nami wraz z twoim drogim przyjacielem. Chyba nie muszę mówić co robią, bądź robili, bo jesteś dużym chłopcem i doskonale wiesz. – Gemma uśmiecha się, upijając łyk ze szklanki.

         – No co ty?! Louis pewnie spanikował!

         Perrie prycha: – Naprawdę będziecie rozmawiać o tym co oni robili?

         – Sama zaczęłaś gadać o seksie.

         – Weźcie ją stąd, błagam Liam, weź ją. Możesz nawet ją pieprzyć, cokolwiek, po prostu nie chcę jej widzieć dopóki nie wytrzeźwieje i nie będzie normlana.

         I kim jest Liam by odmówić? Zabiera Perrie z oczu Nialla, bo tak wypada.

 * znowu gra słów. Niall mówi, że będzie w końcu naprawdę droga, gdyż butelka wymienionej tam whiskey kosztuje w granicach 100tys. funtów, a dodając do tego kreację od D&G mamy prawdziwy skarbiec kasy :)


	3. Trzy tak różne poranki

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mamy trzeci rozdział, mam nadzieję, że Wam się spodoba i dostanę jakiś komentarz ♥

Eleanor nie jest taka jak wszyscy uważają, wręcz jest tak bardzo inna, że to nawet nieprzyzwoite. Nie jest przykładną córką, ale również nie jest dziwką, puszczalską suką, która przy każdej możliwej okazji wskakuje komuś do łóżka. Ma swoją godność, sygnowaną przez rodzinę Calder. Także kiedy jej mózg zaczyna budzić się do życia, a jej nozdrza wypełnia słodki zapach miodu, cynamonu oraz mocnych męskich perfum od Pacco Rabanne, wtula się jeszcze bardziej w poduszkę. Jednak jej myśli krzyczą by otworzyła oczy, bo coś się nie zgadza. Ten męski zapach. To nie może być Louis, myśli, on używa Gucciego. Harry również nie, jego zapach to mięta pieprzowa wymieszana z delikatnym, acz intensywnym zapachem od Chanel, mówi w duchu. Jedyna osoba, jaka w jej otoczeniu spryskuje swoje ciało tym Milionem to..

         – Zayn!? – Otwiera szybko oczy, oraz gwałtownie przekręca się w bok, tym samym ciągnie za sobą materiał. Zaskoczony chłopak łapie się w panice jakiegokolwiek materiału, ale ten akt desperacji nie pomaga w niczym, gdyż moment później leży na podłodze trzymając się za głowę. Dziewczyna podciąga pod brodę czarny materiał z czystego jedwabiu, by jak najbardziej skutecznie zakryć wszystko, co było do ukrycia. Chłopak przeklina pod nosem, kierując swój zmęczony wzrok na dziewczynę. – Co my? Jak my?

         – Tak bardzo po angielsku to powiedziałaś – jęczy, masując skronie. – Naprawdę, nikt nigdy mnie tak nie budził po takiej imprezie. Muszę się napić.

         Eleanor się krzywi: – Możesz mi wyjaśnić, czemu spaliśmy w jednym łóżku w dodatku jak Adam i Ewa?

         – Eleanor podobno jesteś taką mądrą i elokwentną dziewczynką, więc naprawdę nie wiesz? – Jego uśmiech jest tak bardzo bezczelny, ale jednocześnie jest coś w nim takiego uroczego i pociągającego, że jęczy w duchu na samą myśl, że do czegoś doszło a ona nie ma o tym pojęcia. Co, jak co, ale seks z Zaynem chciałaby pamiętać. – Zapewne byliśmy tak zalani, że nas położyli do jednego łóżka, a że pijani ludzie lubią sobie robić jaja z tych bardziej pijanych, rozebrali nas, żeby właśnie rano stworzyć taką iluzję. Mogę się założyć, że to sprawka mojej siostry i Gemmy. Są takie zabawne. Mają to po nas. – Parska śmiechem, a Eleanor siedzi zszokowana na wielkim łóżku. Póki Zayn jej nie mówi, że ma zamknąć usta, bo jej mucha wleci, nie ma bladego pojęcia, że siedzi z otwartą buzią.

         – Więc my nic? Ty ze mną? – Pyta nieskładnie, spuszczając wzrok na pościel. Głupia myślała, że może Zayn ją chciał. Nawet w upojeniu alkoholowym.

         Zayn uśmiecha się ponownie swoim bezczelnym uśmiechem, biorąc do ust papierosa i opalając benzynową zapalniczką, mówi do zszokowanej dziewczyny: – Eleanor, Eleanor, Eleanor taka mądra, a czasami masz takie głupie myśli. Jesteś po części własnością Stylesa, więc nie mogłem kumpla zdradzić. Jesteś miłą, piękną kobietą, ale ja nie jestem facetem dla ciebie, wiesz? Znasz mnie, doskonale wiesz, że nie sypiam z przyjaciółkami.

         Eleanor spuszcza wzrok jeszcze bardziej: – Nie jestem własnością Stylesa, my się jedynie od czasu do czasu pieprzymy jak jest nam źle.

         – Nie interesuje mnie czy to tylko zabawa czy nie. Oficjalnie należysz do Stylesa dopóki wsadza w ciebie chuja, nawet, kiedy jest mu źle.

         – A jeśli on wsadza w kogoś innego, to dalej jestem jego własnością?

         – Nie jestem Stylesem, nie wiem. Ale dopóki jesteście friendsami, mojego kutasa nie dostaniesz, słodka Eleanor. – Uśmiecha się bezczelnie, ale nim wychodzi całuje ją w policzek, by po chwili zostawić ją samą w pustym pokoju i z zapachem po nim. Opada na miękkie poduszki, zamykając oczy i wdychając zapach miodu, cynamonu oraz Miliona, wyobraża sobie, co by było gdyby faktycznie do czegoś doszło.

         Zasypia.

|PLaM|

         Harry nie lubi mieć kaca. Nie lubi także budzić się w pustym łóżku. Wtula nos w poduszkę, ale nie umie zidentyfikować, do kogo należy zapach, którym emanuje lewa część łóżka. Jedyne, co poznaje to już lekko zwietrzały, aczkolwiek nadal mocny zapach seksu. Harry jęczy przeciągle, myśląc, kto jest na tyle słaby, żeby nie móc go pozbawić tego cholernego kaca, jaki mu teraz towarzyszy. Z reguły seks mu pomagał, więc co jest, do cholery?

         Schodzi z łóżka, powstrzymując zawroty w głowie, jakie się tworzą poprzez zbyt szybkie wstanie z posłania. Klnie pod nosem otwierając drzwi i starając się nie przewrócić o zalegających na korytarzu ludzi, udaje się do kuchni po szklankę piwa, żeby zniwelować kaca. Cóż, Harry wyznaje zasadę zapijania kaca, a nie leczenia go różnymi specyfikami. Łapie się poręczy, kiedy czuje, że zawroty są do tego stopnia silne, że nie może iść dalej. Czuje na swoim karku czyjś oddech, kiedy do jego uszu dochodzi głos, przeklina w duchu, że to akurat ona: – Witaj braciszku. Jak tam kac? Czyżby morderca, który nie ma dla ciebie za grosz serca?

         Jęczy głucho jakby chciał przez to powiedzieć, że za głośno mówi: – Gemma, czemu się nade mną paścisz? Ja chcę jedynie pójść kulturalnie do kuchni i zapić tego chujowego kaca – mówi cicho.

         – Braciszku – powtarza, jakby chciała nad wyraz pokazać, że on jest tym młodszym, beznadziejnym gówniarzem, który znowu za bardzo zabalował. – Chcę jedynie ci powiedzieć, że to nie pierwszy raz, kiedy doprowadzasz się do takiego stanu i myślę, że…

         Nagle czuje jakby odzyskał zdolność myślenia i kojarzenia faktów, przez co jego oczy roztwierają się do granic możliwości: – Nie zrobisz tego, Gemma. Kurwa, nie zrobisz, prawda?

         – Bracie, obiecałeś, że wyluzujesz z tym. Rodzice też mają tego wszystkiego dosyć. Jaka to przyjemność mieć syna ćpuna i alkoholika? – Uśmiecha się szyderczo w jego stronę.

         – Sama też przecież uczestniczysz w tych imprezach. Musiałabyś nakablować na połowę diamentowego Manhattanu – mówi poważnie. – Myślisz, że naprawdę rodzina Calder chciałaby się dowiedzieć o upodobaniach Eleanor? O tym, że nie jest tak bardzo idealna jak na bankietach? Zrobisz to swojej przyjaciółce? – Patrzy prosto w jej, niemal takie same jak jego, zielone oczy. – Czy sądzisz, że państwo Horan chcieliby skandal z ich pociechami? Przecież Niall i Perrie to takie perfekcyjne rodzeństwo, chciałabyś, żeby dowiedzieli się, że tak naprawdę się nienawidzą? A co z Malikami? Myślisz, że Diana Lloyd chciałaby się dowiedzieć, że tak naprawdę jej idealna córka nie zaakceptowała jej wyboru męża? Że ona i Zayn to wrogowie? A Tomlinsonowie? Na pewno byłoby im na rękę, żeby się dowiedzieli, że idealny Louis jest gejem, że nigdy nie da im potomka oraz spadkobiercy. Serio chcesz zniszczyć połowę elity Manhattanu przez powiedzenie prawdy rodzicom, co się dzieje w moim, z naciskiem mówię, że moim, apartamencie? Dobrze się zastanów, Gems.

         – Jesteś takim ignorantem, Styles.

         Harry parska śmiechem, słysząc uwagę siostry: – Przestań mi schlebiać, siostrzyczko. A teraz pozwól, że udam się w końcu do tej kuchni i zapiję tego kaca.

         Nie czekając nawet na reakcję kolorowowłosej dziewczyny, schodzi na dół po wielkich, nowoczesnych schodach. Czasami przytłacza go zbytni przepych w jego mieszkaniu, ale tylko czasami. Przechodzi obok wielkiej plazmy, gdzie widzi Nialla z kilkoma dziewczynami tulącymi się do niego. Cały obrazek jest pogrążony we śnie. Styles uśmiecha się i jednocześnie przeklina w myślach fakt, że nie ma ze sobą telefonu. Wszyscy przyjaciele na Snapie widzieliby jak bawi się niejaki Niall Horan.

|PLaM|

         Louis z reguły wstaje wcześnie. Nie lubi za długo spać, gdyż potem za bardzo boli go głowa. Wystarcza mu zaledwie kilka godzin snu, by być wypoczęty i jak nowonarodzony. Tym razem budzi się nie sam, a zostaje zbudzony ruchem, którego nie powinno być o wczesnej porze w jego łóżku. Jego talię w pewnym momencie zaczyna oplatać silna ręka, której naprawdę nie powinno być. Przełyka głośno ślinę, unosząc lekko głowę i przekręcając ją do tyłu. Kiedy widzi spokojny wyraz twarzy chłopaka o anielskich rysach i roztrzepanych włosach, przypomina sobie wczorajszy wieczór. Wieczór, którego nie zapomni do końca życia i jeden dzień dłużej.  Łapie delikatnie i ostrożnie rękę chłopaka, aby odłożyć ją na swoje miejsce i mieć większe pole manewru by wyjść z łóżka.

         Ostatni raz patrzy na niego i znika za drzwiami. Droga do kuchni wydaje się z pozoru zbyt wolna, więc kiedy już się w niej znajduje, oddycha z ulgą. Przekraczając jej próg, zauważa Eleanor. Wydaje się przybita i nienaturalnie blada, a może to jedynie efekt braku makijażu na policzkach.

         – Eleanor – wita się miło, sięgając po kubek z herbatą. – Czemu taka posępna?

         – Myślałam, że się przespałam z Zaynem – mówi szybko jakby nie myśląc, jakie słowa opuszczają jej usta. – A potem on mnie uświadomił, że tak naprawdę do niczego nie doszło.

         Louis krzywi się nieznacznie: – Podoba ci się Zayn?

         – Pierdolisz.

         – Nie przeklinasz, także podoba ci się. Zły nie jest, więc masz dobry gust, kochana.

         – Ale co z tego? Nic się nie wydarzyło – prycha.

         – Ja za to… rozumiesz, że jednak byłem w końcu pieprzony przez Harry’ego? Jezus Maria to takie! Ach, ach nie do opisania – mówi rozmarzony i kiedy już chce powiedzieć coś więcej w progu kuchni pojawia się Harry. Louis zamyka usta i przygląda się uważnie, prawdopodobnie też z serduszkami w oczach, postaci Harry’ego. Dostaje przez to jaskółkę od Eleanor, ale to i tak na niego nie działa.

         – Jebany kac.

         – Było tyle nie pić, Styles.    

         – Co ty możesz, Calder, wiedzieć o piciu. Pieprzyłem kogoś w nocy, nie ukrywam, przyjemnie było – oczy Louisa rozszerzają się, ale do końca nie wie czy ze względu na to, że uważa, że seks z nim był przyjemny czy na to, że nie pamięta, z kim on był. – Ale, kurwa, seks ma właściwości antykacowe, a teraz łeb mi dymi jak chuj. Widocznie nie było aż tak przyjemnie jak mówi mój kolega z dołu.         

         Eleanor nie wie do końca, kiedy Louis wylewa zawartość kubka na głowę Harry’ego. Louis nie wie, kiedy jego ręka ląduje na mokrym policzku Harry’ego. A Harry nie ma pojęcia, o co w tym wszystkim chodzi.

         – Kutas.

         Harry patrzy na Eleanor, Eleanor na Harry’ego. Jej usta układają się w zdanie, które nadal nic nie mówi Stylesowi: – Jesteś serio kutasem.

 


End file.
